Osrisis defensive systems
Despite it's nigh inaccessible position in the space-time continuum, Heroes United has still seen fit to launch and maintain multiple defensive systems in orbit of Osrisis. some of the more archaic systems are as much as 600 years old and come from Alliance construction plants on T'alteran, and were originally intended to defend Alliance planets before being re purposed and reassigned to Osrisian defense, but most of the defensive systems were designed by teams of HU scientists and built in manufacturing yards on Osrisis and it's sister planet. OFIBC (Orbital Focused Ion Beam Cannon) one of the more powerful defenses, the OFIBC is powered by three thaddium reactors, with one Mass Reactor as a back-up, and fires a highly radioactive beam of ionic energy and enriched with antimatter particles to a range of 7 light years, obliterating anything in it's way. upon making contact with it's target or a large mass, the beam detonates with the force of ten antimatter missiles and leaves radioactive fallout of several types and half-lifes, often shattering the crust and piercing all the way to the core, which may destabilize the entire planet. the weapon was a prototype: as a result of its functionality and firepower only one of it's type were made and it has been fired only once. Despite it's disuse, it has been kept in operational status and been used as an orbital tactical station as well as an observatory, and has been regularly upgraded. it is potentially the most devastating weapon that is in the possession of HU that is capable of sustained fire, and can even open up wormholes to assist in targeting procedures, though the function has only ever been used in a scientific capacity. ComSat IV Network Like many HU hub worlds and main allies, Osrisis has a large-scale grid of ComSat IV units. While not the most effective of the many defensive weapons systems on and around the planet, the ComSat IV Network is vital for communication with fighters and ground forces should enemy forces break through the defensive grids and establish a foothold, and an individual unit has the firepower to survive and drive off a patrol class vessel. Planetary Shield Grid the planetary shield grid is a more recent addition to Osrisian defensive systems, developed as part of the PICS shield project and using it's most recent discoveries. the PSG focuses and magnifies Osrisis' own magnetic field to direct the particles, atoms and molecules into their proper places, even using the uppermost layer of the atmosphere, and can be deployed at a moment's notice to seal and protect the planet. it is projected that, with the shield activated, Osrisis would even survive it's own sun's super-nova, providing that it was activated in time. while the Osrisian PSG has never been deployed, it was tested and the design was applied to every world completely under the control of HU forces to roaring success; one outpost actually held out a week with the PSG up during an INFINYTUM siege. the PSG was commissioned by Commander 2 after his return from the Alternate HU, in response to a potential threat that was not previously foreseen and led to the alternate HU's downfall. HU CHaMO the CHaMO, otherwise known as the center of HU operations throughout the multiverse, can, at a moment's notice, be transformed into a floating or even spaceworthy fortress to assist with the evacuation or defense of Osrisis. OSDS (Orbital Satellite Defense System) the OSDS is a less powerful version of the OFIBC, working with a system of many different satellites focusing multiple beams on a single location in order to destroy, disable or hold any ship or object. the OSDS works with an array of satellites scattered in low, high and mid orbit around Osrisis that can focus their beams on any targeted object or entity and destroy it, disable certain components of it or even simply hold it in place until HU ships arrive at it's location. these satellites are solar powered and are constantly maintained by teams directed from command centers aboard the OFIBC. GBAC (Ground Based Antimatter Cannons project code-name: GetBACk) The GBAC are a system of cannons scattered across Osrisis' surface, forming a network that covers the entire planet's orbit. The cannons fire particle projectiles composed of antimatter that explode on contact with their target and have a range of .3 light years, though the delay between firing and hitting the target would be significant. the same weaponry has been deployed as mobile artillery as well as ship-board weaponry on some of the larger HU ships. the system is linked through it's own networks and has completely separate command systems, and so cannot be accessed without getting to the heart of CHaMO and accessing the GBAC defensive command console in the command center, which is the most defended room on the planet. the system employs several redundant communications systems that involve bio-neural, quantum and even archaic forms of circuitry, all sealed, cooled and regulated by independent systems, along with much of the more major lines of the planetary hard line communications grid and some of the planet's computing system, allowing PAIn to directly use the defensive system.